Your Silver Chain On My Heart
by penofme
Summary: Kurt Hummel and his nervousness regarding Quinn Fabray's sudden presence in the Auditorium. ONE SHOT. Spoilers for 3x02 "I Am Unicorn". Translation from my Indonesian fic entitled "Rantai Perakmu Pada Jantungku".


_Sh__e still has that beauty._

That's probably the sentence that passed in my mind, when she comes suddenly by surprise in the auditorium when we're practicing our dancing. For some reasons, I don't know, is it that thing about the "unicorn" or even about Tony, the role that I desperately want to play, to see her like that, back into her former ... well ... at least ... the _clothing_ and _hair color_, makes me a little... _jump_y. I mean...jumpy...as a male.

Yes ... I know, she's beautiful. She's always been so. Her face, her smile, and her appearance. She is the most beautiful girl in history who ever crossed the hall of McKinley High, I bet.

And now here I am, standing behind Finn, slightly hidden behind his large body, glancing at her who comes suddenly to the place where we have our practice. No more pink hair and her _gothic_ makeup. There are only her short blond hair, cross necklace hanging around her neck, and clothes that extraordinarily very _motherly_. Once again, for some reasons, all of these things make my heart fluttered.

_Damn you, Tony!_, I thought.

_No, no. Blaine is somewhere outside this auditorium, somewhere along the line, waiting for me to finish practice. After this__, __we will eat lunch together, go to class, go __to my house__, and we__ will __watch DVD together_. I convince myself.

It was strange to realize that I need to convince myself about this. I never talk to her since ... _Oh God _... even from the national competition in New York last year.

Yes, we sing together, dance together, and sharing activities together in the Glee Club. But other than that ... I don't know. I was too busy with my story with Blaine and my goal with Rachel. And she... maybe she's too busy with whatever it is her matters that I don't know, so she changed her appearance, stormed out from the Glee Club, and joined the Skanks. Surprisingly, how our disconnectivity are so real, makes me soooo _jumpy_just by looking at her.

Therefore, when Mercedes and Mike greet her with hug, and Finn, Puck, and Mr. Schue greet her with warm touch in her arm, I just smile awkwardly behind them all, refuse to join.

Fortunately, she also doesn't seem too concern about whether I should welcome her as well as everyone else ... or ... actually she didn't care whether I'm here or not?. _AAAARGH! __What an important thoughts you have, Kurt!_

_This is just __the effect of __excess__ive amount of__ androgens and the __desperation for the __role of Tony__!__. This is just __the effect of __excess__ive amount of__ androgens and the__ desperation for the __role of Tony!_

Unfortunately, she has always been right at my side for the rest of the exercise. I close my eyes, imagining Blaine sit in the spectators' seat, watching my dancing right from there. However, it seems that my efforts don't succeed ...

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue speak.

I open my eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing? This is a dancing practice...shutting your eyes is forbidden!," Mr. Schue spoke to me in a high tone.

"Oh ... yes, Mr. Schue, I'm sorry. I just ..."

I stammered. Now all eyes in the room are watching me. Including both of _her _eyes.

"You okay, Kurt?," surprisingly she asks me.

"Yes, yes, yes ... I'm fine ..." I reply without noticing her.

"You don't looked fine at all, Kurt," Puck strikes.

"I'm fine, Puck!" I reply loudly. Everyone gasp.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, Kurt ..." Finn says. I can see Mercedes nod, her expression shows a big wonderment.

"Before Quinn arrives you're okay ..." Puck whispers. But his whisper comes out very loud because so suddenly, moment of silence is engulfing the auditorium.

_Damn__ you__P__uck!. You __don't have __to realize it and then discuss it!_

"I was just distracted ... That's it. Anything that hampers our exercises' rhythym sometimes makes me losing my concentration" I say, without thinking twice.

_Good, Kurt, __now __you've just announced to everyone that __her__ presence makes yo__u losing your concentration!_

I could feel her breath suddenly gasped beside me.

We continue the exercise in silence. Uneasy feeling welled up in my heart for the rest of the exercise. No one spoke unnecessarily. The atmosphere suddenly turned into an awkwardness and felt a bit tense.

Half an hour later, the practice is over. And we all clean up our things all in silence. Finn, Mike, Puck, and Mr. Schue out first. I decided to be in the auditorium a little longer than others. Of course... to avoid the conversation. But apparently there's a certain person who don't think like that.

When I'm getting out from behind the stage, I could see Quinn Fabray stands alone at the center of the stage, facing me. She was obviously waiting for me.

"Oh ... hi, Quinn," I say weirdly.

"Hi, Kurt," she reply, then smile.

"Sorry, Quinn ... I didn't mean ..."

"I understand, Kurt. I just want to say sorry if my presence was disturbing your concentration," Quinn cuts.

I fell silent.

Then she comes up to me, and regardless of the sweats that still forming on my face, she kisses me, on the right cheek.

My face suddenly flushed.

"A _sorry_peck" she says, with no strings attached and then she trots toward the stairs, out of the auditorium, leaving me stunned in silence.

I don't know how long I stand silent in the middle of the stage, touching the place where she kissed me in my right cheek, but what I can hear so clearly is the sound of stepping shoes.

"Kurt!"

Apparently, it's Blaine.

"What are you doing in here ... everyone was out already ..." he said, trying to grab my hand.

I pause for a moment, then smile, accepting his _invitation_hand.

We walk together out of the auditorium, holding hands.

I walk with Blaine as I thought. I'm aware, there's still a _boyish_ side left in me. And I thought, maybe she's the only girl who could spark the fire...that _fire_. However, there will always be this _man__ly _side inside me. Maybe not forever, but Quinn Fabray is Quinn Fabray. Her presence fascinates everyone, including myself.

_AH! __Damn you, Tony__!_

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! I'm back...finally. This is something that came up to me after I watched "I Am Unicorn". Still...my OTP : <strong>Kurt and Quinn<strong>! Thanks for reading. Review are welcome!  
><em>


End file.
